<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Это снова был я by WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200221">Это снова был я</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021'>WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Это снова был я</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/94/35/xEUHZxWS_o.jpg">Тот же самый арт, только развернутый на 180 градусов</a>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>